


sunshine on the water (looks so lovely)

by r3dmi1es



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Kozume Kenma, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Multi, Timeskip timeline, but like not significant ones theyre really vague, hinata has two hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3dmi1es/pseuds/r3dmi1es
Summary: It's like this: Shouyou is truly, irrevocably in love with Kenma, and always will be.(But maybe he loves Atsumu too.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	sunshine on the water (looks so lovely)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this really quickly lmfao. title is from john denver's 'sunshine on my shoulders' (https://youtu.be/diwuu_r6GJE)
> 
> hope yall enjoy!

It's like this: Hinata Shouyou is completely, irrevocably in love with Kouzume Kenma. Obviously. He has been since high school, honestly, especially since Kageyama finally figured out that relationships weren't for him, and even more since Shouyou, convinced he wouldn't have another chance, showed up at Kenma's graduation instead of Tanaka's for a last minute confession, and Kenma had said he loved him too. And Shouyou loves being in love, loves waking up in the mornings curled around him and how Kenma always laughs at him when he makes a mess cooking for them and playing video games together until late at night, but not too late anymore because Shouyou got brave enough to ask him to go to bed earlier and, after some griping, Kenma agreed to go to bed the same time he did. They don't kiss often, and never go further because Kenma doesn't like it, but every time they do kiss Shouyou feels like he's floating, like he's standing on top of the world and like he could take on all of Alders himself, Kageyama and Ushijima combined.

But Shouyou would never have to take on Alders himself, because there's also Miya Atsumu. Atsumu, bright and dependable, who loves volleyball nearly as much as Shouyou, who  _ understands _ that part of him more than Kenma, though he feels strange admitting it. (Don't get him wrong: Kenma knows. Shouyou tells him anything and everything, and Kenma made it clear early on that there wasn't much of Shouyou he wanted to keep to himself, and that Shouyou was free to kiss anyone he wanted to. "I couldn't handle all of you even if I wanted to," he said once; "It'd be like trying to beat the sun in a staring contest.") So when Atsumu asks for just one kiss, but no pressure, and really he shouldn't have asked in the first place (what had he been thinking), Shouyou shuts him up with one and tells him his boyfriend doesn't mind. And Atsumu looked stunned, but he caught on quickly, and so now some nights Shouyou wakes up in a different bed, with much stronger arms wrapped around him and something fun pressing up against his thigh. So he spends those mornings with Atsumu, and then goes back home to Kenma, who informs him that the loophole behind the rule of "Kenma goes to bed when Shouyou does" is that he doesn't have to sleep at all if Shouyou isn't home. He's smiling when he says it though, and Shouyou laughs too, and decides to never stay out more than twice a week, just to make sure Kenma has to sleep.

And it works. Bokuto doesn't quite get it because he's always loved Akaashi and never needed anyone else, but Kuroo (basically Kenma's brother, it's hard to be close to Kenma if you don't get along with Kuroo, even if  _ Kenma _ doesn't always seem to get along with him, so Shouyou made sure to befriend him in the year between Kenma graduating high school and Shouyou going to Brazil, and they're still close), he gets it completely, and says that he and Tsukishima (of all people!) have something similar.

"You and Kenma are all romance," Kuroo explains one day, conspiratorial over drinks one night, catching up after he'd come back to town. Kenma had joined them at first, but then declared that he'd seen enough of his ugly mug for one night and left early. "To be honest, I don't really get that at all. But it works for you two, and you make the kid happy, so good job," he says, ruffling Shouyou's hair. "The Atsumu kid makes more sense to me, that's more like me and Tsukki."

"It's strange," Shouyou says, "I never thought I'd be so involved with someone without loving them."

"That's not it," Kuroo tells him, shaking his head. "Not if you're like us, anyway. It's not a lack of love, it's a lack of  _ romance.  _ No flowers, no 'I love you's, no whispering sweet nothings into each others' ears, but it's not that we don't love each other. We wouldn't get very far without love, and Tsukki and I have stuck together for a long time, well enough. I've seen you with Miya--there's love there. You lift each other up, you can depend on each other, and he's important to you, and you're important to him. It's not the same as you and Kenma, but it's still love."

"I think you're a little drunk, Kuroo-san," Shouyou says, laughing as Kuroo pulls his drink closer defensively, but that conversation sticks with him. He remembers it playing volleyball, when the ball flies to his hand as he spikes it; and again, when he throws out a clumsier set of his own and Atsumu is there to spike it. He thinks about it when Kenma stays home and Shouyou stays out, and Atsumu stays out with him until three in the morning and doesn't complain when Shouyou goes back to Kenma, because he'd stayed at Atsumu's last night and Kenma has to sleep sometime. And it's the first thing he thinks of another night, when Shouyou's almost asleep in Atsumu's bed, but not quite, and Atsumu whispers that he's in love with him, clearly not intending to be heard, and Shouyou pretends he's still asleep.

"Atsumu is in love with me," is the first thing Shouyou says when he sees Kenma.

Kenma barely looks up from his game. "Are you in love with him?"

"I'm in love with you," Shouyou says, dropping to sit on the floor behind him, wrapping his arms and legs around him and latching his chin over Kenma's shoulder. It calms him, and he can feel Kenma relax a little too, leaning back slightly. "I don't know how I feel about Atsumu. But I'd leave him completely if you asked me to."

"You shouldn't. Volleyball is your first love, and you play well with him."

"I can play well with other people."

"But you love  _ him," _ Kenma pushes, because he knows Shouyou as well as Shouyou knows himself (better, maybe) and Shouyou sighs because some part of him already knew it was true. "You shouldn't give him up just because I ask you to. And I'm not asking."

Shouyou hums, and they sit like that for a while, Kenma still playing his game and Shouyou thinking, trying to figure out how he feels and what he wants. He thinks of Atsumu, of goofy grins and embarrassed blushes and high energy fun, how his face lights up when he sees Shouyou and how he gets irritated when people ask him about his brother. How kissing him feels like a service ace, filled with adrenaline and energy that would bother Kenma, if Shouyou tried to take that home with him. He loves Kenma, and Shouyou's quieter side will always be Kenma's alone. Atsumu wouldn't appreciate meditation in the morning, but Kenma wouldn't appreciate the following early morning run. (Or maybe, someday, they'll surprise him. But Kenma is Kenma and Atsumu is Atsumu, and Shouyou loves them both.)

Then Shouyou sighs, detaching from Kenma to flop backwards on the floor. "I think Kuroo was wrong. I want romance with Atsumu too."

"Good," Kenma teases, "He'll appreciate your grand displays of affection better than I would."

And Shouyou smiles, because he has the best boyfriend in the world, and maybe someday he'll have the other best boyfriend in the world too.

They're the last ones to leave practice, today and all other days, and they spend hours setting and spiking and receiving until they can't go on any longer, Atsumu collapsing on the gym floor and Shouyou taking the excuse to sit next to him, just as tired but ever so slightly more stubborn, even though Atsumu isn't Kageyama and doesn't keep track of little victories like they always did (and always will: the score is 367 to 365, two points in Shouyou's favor, and he smiles knowing that Kageyama is  _ itching _ to even the scores). They catch their breath for a moment, then catch each other's eyes with a grin that says  _ time to clean up _ so they do, racing to get it done quickly as possible before they make it to the showers. And it's the showers where Shouyou kisses him, sweetly but still urgently, because he's in love with Atsumu and it's okay, and Atsumu might love him too. And Atsumu knows him well enough to widen his eyes in surprise, but he kisses back just the same, and then they shower and swear never to tell Sakusa what else they did, for both their sakes.

They get dressed, and Shouyou says "I'm in love with Kenma," because he is, irrevocably, and Atsumu has to know that before anything else.

His face falls, which Shouyou could have expected but didn't, and he turns around to pull his shirt over his head. "I know, Shouyou. I take it ya heard what I said the other night? You don't haveta rub it in, y'know. I'm sorry," he says, because he talks too much when he's nervous and he never knows the right thing to say and always assumes he's said the wrong thing already.

But Shouyou grabs his shoulder and spins him back around to kiss him again, because he's selfish and this could be the last time, and he's never been good at controlling his impulses. And before Atsumu has a chance to be angry, Shouyou says "I'm not rubbing it in. I'm in love with you, too. I just needed you to know I'm not leaving Kenma."

"What the fuck are you doing, then?!" Atsumu says, almost yells (but not quite), slaps Shouyou's hand off his shoulder. "Just break my heart and be done with it, please. Don't drag it out if you won't follow through. I'll be okay, I promise," he continues quietly, looking like his heart is already breaking.

"I'm not trying to break your heart!" Shouyou insists, letting the frustration seep into his voice like it used to in high school, like it hasn't in a while. "I love you both! I can't imagine my life without either of you! I don't want you to leave! Are you okay with that?!" Atsumu looks confused more than hurt now, and Shouyou lets out a groan of frustration. "I don't know how to explain it. I've never been good with words. I love you and it's loud, and exciting, and it feels all  _ gwah _ and I love Kenma and it's quiet, and it feels good at the end of a long day, and it's different! But it's still love, and I don't want to choose, and Kenma said I shouldn't choose so here I am hoping you'll choose me, even though it's weird and it doesn't make sense because I think it could work, and I love you!"

Atsumu still doesn't get it (or maybe he does, but can't believe that it's real yet), but he lets Shouyou take him home and Kenma looks annoyed but he explains it in better words than Shouyou ever could, with definitions and feelings and everything. "It doesn't feel like you're taking him from me," Kenma insists. "The part of him that belongs to you was never mine. I've never had all of him, anyway. Some part of him thinks of Kageyama first, that's been there longer than I've known him. And I've never quite understood what happened in Brazil with Oikawa, but he's important too," and that's as far as Shouyou listens because it reminds him that he hasn't called Tohru yet this week, and this situation sounds like something he should talk about with him anyway.

Tohru laughs at him for leaving in the middle of that conversation, but he sounds happier than normal, and admits he's in California this week for a spontaneous visit. He promises to talk things out with Iwaizumi this time, and Shouyou knows he won't, but that's okay, because they'll work things out eventually. He tells Tohru he thinks Iwaizumi is his soulmate, like a real one, that they're meant to be together, and Tohru pretends not to cry and it's good.

When he goes back to the living room, Atsumu looks much happier and Kenma hands him a list of rules and agreements, because having everything out in the open makes Atsumu happier and Kenma likes to make sure people won't bother him. Shouyou laughs at the list, and teases both of them for making it, and then makes a mental note to edit some things later (Kenma had clearly suggested that Shouyou and Atsumu could sleep together every night, and had probably used that as a "concession" to get Atsumu to agree to something else, when really he was just trying to get out of sleeping at all, and that won't do). Kenma picks up his controller and starts playing a game again, and Shouyou sits next to Atsumu, who throws an arm around him and kisses him.

"I love you," he says, just for Shouyou to hear, because he hadn't said so yet intending to be heard.

"I love you too," Shouyou says, kissing him again, sweetly. "Do you think that's strange? I mean--with Kenma, too, and everything?"

"A little," Atsumu admits, shrugging with one shoulder. "But you never get what I'm talking about when I talk about Osamu, y'know? Being a twin is pretty strange too, but you've always been there for me anyway. So maybe we're both strange, and that's okay, I think."

And so it's like this: Hinata Shouyou has two boyfriends, and he is irrevocably in love with both of them, and they feel the same way about him. Atsumu moves in, and they replace their bed with one big enough for all three of them, since Kenma won't sleep unless Shouyou makes him, so any reason for separate beds is instead an excuse for Kenma to stay up all night. (Shouyou isn't necessarily happy about the compromise, but he's learned to pick his battles and he tells Atsumu that he won't let Kenma stay up more than two nights a week, and Atsumu agrees.) Atsumu's old place had an elaborate home gym, though, and Kenma refuses to let them rebuild it in his house, so Shouyou and Atsumu start to renovate the whole thing into a volleyball player's dream gym, where Kenma can't complain about the noise and energy. And, after a few weeks of a prickly Kenma and a nervous Atsumu, the latter suddenly recognizes one of Kenma's games, enthusiastically. "I used ta play this all the time with 'Samu!" he says, dropping onto the couch next to Kenma, eyes glued to the screen. "The co-op is so much better than most games, it was so much fun. Don't you think so?"

Kenma stares at him, the unnerving, analyzing stare he's been famous for since high school, and Atsumu flinches, but after a moment Kenma hands him a controller. "I've never played the co-op, no one I know was interested. I heard that it was fun, though."

Atsumu's eyes widen. "Really?" he blurts, "Not even Shouyou?"

Shouyou, grinning from the kitchen behind their backs, is not allowed to play any cooperative games with Kenma, because Kenma gets irritated and Shouyou can't keep up and it leaves them both unhappy. But this game, at least, seems to be one Atsumu can keep up with, and suddenly Shouyou and his two boyfriends, who barely talk, becomes Shouyou, Kenma, and Atsumu: three people tied together in the strangest ways, but still permanently. It had worked before, the three of them, but it works better now. Bokuto still doesn't quite get it, and Kuroo gets it less than before but--

"Are you happy?"

\--they ask, and everyone else, and--

"Yes!"

\--is always the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> if u like it a comment or a kudos would make me happy 🥺


End file.
